U-Killersaurus
' is a powerful choju, probably among Yapool's strongest, it later evolves into . It first appeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers. *Subtitle: *New subtitle: History Ultraman Mebius & the Ultraman Brothers First battle against the Ultra Crusaders In the 1980s, the ever plotting Yapool sent a new choju of his, the U-Killersaurus, to dispose of the four Ultra Brothers; Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace. Their battle began on the moon, with the four Ultras dodging everything U-Killersaurus threw at them. Grappling with the beast proved futile, as it's strength was enough to hold off two Ultras at once. When the four Ultra Crusaders tried to use their beams on the choju, it flew towards Earth. The heroes tried to stop U-Killersaurus, only to be met by a barrage of his organic missiles. Avoiding those, the Bros. prepared to launch their beams again, when Ultraman halted them; firing their beams so close to the Earth could harm the citizens. After grappling with U-Killersaurus' extendable claws, it was then that the four of them did the only thing they could do: sealing U-Killersaurus with Yapool. After crippling U-Killersaurus by blasting off his limbs, Jack and Ace combined their Specium and Metallium Rays to send U-Killersaurus plummeting into the Earth. Then using their Final Cross Shield, the four Ultras sealed U-Killersaurus and Yapool into the bay they had landed in. For twenty years it would remain sealed, until Aliens from; Temperor, Zarab, Guts, and Nackle would try to free the creature. Revival and Destruction After being revived by Alien Nackle and Alien Guts, U-Killersaurus was even more powerful than before. Yapool was revived as well, and casually killed his supposed ally, Nackle (Guts was destroyed by Mebius). As far as he was concerned, Nackle was just a pawn. U-Killersaurus then proceeded to mercilessly beat the Ultra Bros. with his new strength. Even when Ultraman Taro and Zoffy arrived to assist the brothers, they still could not stop this juggernaut of a monster. U-Killersaurus Neo soon caught Mebius with his large pincers, and prepared his ultimate attack in order to kill him. However, the remaing Ultra Bros. combined their power with Mebius, and the result was Ultraman Mebius Infinity Mode! U-Killersaurus Neo was helpless against the new hybrid Ultra Warrior, as he easily smashed into his body, saving Aya Jinguji who was trapped in the colossal kaiju's body and came out the other side, causing U-Killersaurus Neo to decay into dust, along with Yapool. Trivia *U-Killersaurus is the only Choju possesed by Yapool. *U-Killersaurus's roar was later reused for King Pandon. Data - Neo = U-Killersaurus Neo Stats *Height: 303 m *Weight: 939,000 t Powers and Weapons *Feeler Shock: U-Killersaurus Neo can fire a red beam of energy from his tail. This beam is strong enough to virtually destroy nearly any opponent in one hit. *Killer Eye Ray: When needed, U-Killersaurus Neo can fire beams of blue energy from his eyes. The exact strength of these beams is unknown. *Dynamite Eraser: U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with a powerful energy cannon on its belly. This cannon can fire a beam of energy of unknown strength. *Saurus-Full Blast: U-Killersaurus Neo's strongest attack, the death beam is fired from between its mandibles and can virtually vaporize the strongest of opponents in a single hit. If his mandibles aren't out of the way when fired, they will also be completely vaporized. *Killer Warheads: The spikes on U-Killersaurus Neo's body can launch out and zoom around multiple enemies before exploding. Each missile is basic in power, but the sheer number of them make this a devastating attack. *Clawed Tentacles: U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with numerous tentacles that can extend several hundred, possibly thousands of feet. While these tentacles can ensnare and bash opponents, each is also tipped in claws that are perfect for gripping struggling opponents. *Mandibles: U-Killersaurus Neo has a very large set of powerful, crushing mandibles on the front half of his body. U-Killersaurus Neo Feeler Shock.png|Feeler Shock U-Killersaurus Neo Killer Eye Ray.png|Killer Eye Ray U-Killersaurus Neo Dynamite Eraser.png|Dynamite Eraser U-Killersaurus Neo Saurus-Full Blast.png|Saurus-Full Blast U-Killersaurus Neo Killer Warheads.png|Killer Warheads U-Killersaurus Neo Clawed Tentacles.png|Clawed Tentacles U-Killersaurus Neo Mandibles.png|Mandibles - Plasma = Plasma Killersaurus Stats *Height: Planetary Scale *Weight: Too massive to judge *Origin: Unknown planet where Plasma Verokron destroyed Powers and Weapons *Flight: Plasma Killersaurus can travel through space at his leisure. *Plasma Soul Generation: It is unknown if it actually created the substance or if the pieces just fell of, but the planet sized monster caused the spread of the mineral Plasma Soul and the appearance of more Plasma Monsters. *Endurance: Though not specifically stated but, due to the fact that it is a mutated U-Killersaurus and that it survived the crushing weight and height of a planet's innards. It is assumed Plasma Killersaurus hold great durability and/or resistance. }} Other Media Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier U Killersaurus returns as the planetary scaled, in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier VEROKRON Hunting. After defeating Plasma Verokron, the Rush Hunters returned to the Hunter Station while greeted by a cheering crowd. However they then witnessed the destruction of the planet they were fighting on, discovering that it was the home of the world sized Plasm- Killersaurus. The titanic beast took of through the cosmos, spreading Plasma Soul around the cosmos and the appearance of more Plasma Monsters. Plasma Killersaurus Hunting Baltan Battler Barel, Guts Gunner Garm, and Magma Master Magna were secretly went to a planet filled with lava and a surface just like our Moon to find and hunt Plasma Killersaurus. Shortly after discovering it hiding, the monster woke up. The trio then ran to avoid chunks of fallen stalagmite until they stopped, discussing how Killersaurus came to this planet and how to get the monster's Plasma Souls. When the creature fully awoken, the trio endured a sandstorm, that was followed by the monster's roar and leaped high to dodge an attack. After dodging the creature's lightning bolt attack, the trio decided to attack it. Garm decided to fire his Gatling Shots at the behemoth, but it protected itself with an energy shield. Barel then launched his Lightning Boomerang at the creature, but it absorbed it into his body. Magna then summoned his Lightning Claw to attack, but the monster launched a plasma ring to knock him out of the air. He tried again, but this time, he saw a vision of a new sword before dodging another of Killersaurus's attacks. When the creature fired his lighting again, Manga deflected it, but at the price of his own weapon. Magna then retreated and was joined by the others. Killersaurus fired another lighning weapon at them, but this time, Garm countered it with his Gatling Gun. Unfortunately, he too lost his weapon afterwards. Magna then summoned his inner power and charged straight at the beast resulting in a small explosion. He may have been knocked back, but, he gained a new sword in the process. After a few moments of discussion, Magna summoned the power of the weapon, lighting it up and striking a major part of Killersaurus's Plasma Souls, and soon after, it left, but not without Magna losing his new sword. Gallery 201102281442425ab.jpg silhouetteexs.jpg Neos.jpg U-Killersaurus-0.jpg U-Killersaurus2.jpg|U-Killersaurus vs. Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack and Ace U-Killersaurus-1.jpg U-Killersaurus-2.jpg|U-Killersaurus in a Stage Show Sherogen_09_cs1w1_x720.jpg Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Ultrafrontier.jpg MMRUF-U-Killersaurus 001.jpg MMRUF-U-Killersaurus 002.jpg MMRUF-U-Killersaurus 003.jpg MMRUF-U-Killersaurus Screenshot 004.jpg Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Mebius